The Gift
by Sukino
Summary: Buffy finally realizes her true feelings for a certain someone. B/S PART 2 IS UPLOADED!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
**Title**: The Gift  
  
  
**Author**: Sukino  
  
  
**Rating**: G (pretty harmless)  
  
  
**Summary**: Buffy finally realizes how she really feels.  
**  
  
Author's Notes**: This is my first Buffy fic so be kind. Please R&R or I won't know how I'm doing.  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Joss Whedon owns Buffy and her friends but the let me borrow them for a little bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about the obvious... Spike. There was a small knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Buffy said.  
  
Dawn came in slowly and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong with you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, Buf, I know something is bothering you." Dawn told her.  
  
" Well, you have to swear not to say anything to anyone."  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Nodding doesn't count!" Buffy jeered.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Dawn stated.  
  
"Well it's this thing with Spike. I don't know what it is, but I can't make myself kill him or hate him." Buffy explained.  
  
"I know for a fact that he is head over heals in love with you." Dawn told her.  
  
"How do you know that?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"The way he looks at you. . . and I kind heard you ranting and raving about him last night."  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy exlaimed. "You were spying on me?"  
  
"No. . . but don't try and change the subject. I think that you too have some strange attraction to one another, and that's why you can't kill him." Dawn told her sister.  
  
"I know but he's. . . he's. . . he's just, Spike and. . . Oh my god, I do . . . I. . .Dawn I got to go."  
  
And with that Buffy grabbed her coat and bounded out of the front door. Buffy ran as fast as her legs would allow. She had to get to Spike. As she ran gravestones flew by as gray blurs. She reached the door of Spike's crypt, barely out of breath. How am I supposed to enter?' she asked herself. The old way is best. She kicked the door open and walked into the crypt.  
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy yelled.  
  
But there was no answer. By now Spike and she would be in a lethal fight already.  
  
"SPIKE!" she yelled again.  
  
Again there was no answer. Buffy turned to leave but noticed something black lying on Spike's bed. She walked over and saw it was Spike's duster. The one thing the made Spike. . . Spike. She notice there was a note addressed to her next to it.  
  
Dear Slayer,  
  
I thought you'd be around sooner or later, but as usually you're bloody late. Buffy I think we need a little distance. Don't worry I'll be back, so I thought you could watch my coat for me. I'll see you soon enough, Slayer.  
  
Spike  
  
P.S. I love you, Buffy.  
  
"I love you, too." she whispered.  
  
Buffy's eyes filled with tears as she picked up the duster. She clutched it to her chest and opened the door. Her heart and mind finally at peace. She loved Spike and that's all there is to it.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
What did you think?? Be kind please review!  



	2. 

Title: The Gift part 2 ****

Title: The Gift part 2

****

Author: Sukino

****

Rating: G (pretty harmless)

****

Summary: Things aren't what they seem.

****

Author's notes: This is my first Buffy fic so be kind. Please R&R or I won't know how I'm doing.

****

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy and her friends but the let me borrow them for a little bit.

It had been 3 weeks since Spike left and Buffy's life had been turned upside down. She felt that a part of her left when Spike did. 

It was a lovely Saturday morning and Buffy was headed to Spike's crypt as she had done every Saturday since Spike left. There wasn't a day when she didn't wear the duster, she didn't feel right without it.

Buffy heard a noise behind her and whipped around. There she found a very startled Xander.

"Xander, don't sneak up on me like that!" Buffy told him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you are okay?" Xander explained.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well ever since Spike left you seem. . . different." Xander told her, concern in his eyes.

"Xander. . . I just wish that I would have staked him when I had a chance." Buffy lied

" Thought so. Well, I better go I have to meet Anya. Bye" Xander said, walking away.

Buffy was relived she wasn't ready to tell the gang how she felt. She reached the crypt and ducked in quickly. She walked over to the couch and sat down. It still smelled of him. She closed her eyes and thought of him, his face, his body, and his beautiful ice- blue eyes. Buffy slayer instincts were kicking in. Something wasn't right. Her eyes shot open to find a pair of blue ones looking ate her.

"Spike, y-you're back." Buffy stammered. Her heart was soaring.

"I told you I would be, love." Spike told her.

"Oh how I have missed you." Buffy told him, getting off the couch.

Spike walked over to her and looked deep into her emerald colored eyes.

"You've what, Slayer?" he asked.

"Missed you."

Before he knew it Buffy's lips were over his. he responded immediately, his hands wandering all over her body and Buffy's doing the same to him as their tongues tangled together. Both were breathless when they parted.

"Spike, I love you." Buffy panted.

"I love you, too."

Spike leaned in to kiss Buffy. Their lips met again with a renewed passion. The moved toward the bed, both not wanting to part.

"Spike. . . "Buffy moaned.

Buffy shot straight up, out of breath. She looked around, she was in bed, in her room. 

"Spike." she whispered.

It was a dream. Spike had only been gone for a week. He wasn't there holding her, he was gone and she hated him for it.

TBC. . .

What did you think???


End file.
